You're My Every Breath
by Buffster44
Summary: Angel's the bad repcool guy. Will meeting Buffy change him? But something might tear them apart forever, take one away from the other.(I changed the tittle a bit)-AU
1. Who's Angel

Disclaimer- All Buffy and Angel characters belong to Joss Whedon.   
  
Pairings- B/A, O/W, X/C,- more people will come later, but these three pairings stay the same thru out the whole story.   
  
Summary- Angel the "bad rep/cool guy" feels that love is a lie and having faith is a rip off. Until he meets a certain someone. She has faith in him. She believes in him. Though, something might tear them apart forever, take one away from the other.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Buffy wait up!" Willow Rosenberg yelled across the hall to her best friend .   
  
Buffy Summers turned around smiling to face her best friend. "Hey, what's up Willow?"  
  
"New singer," Willow said enthused.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean new singer? What happened to Andy?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"He decided to travel. The new singer is playing tonight. From what I hear, hes' a hot jerk,"Willow said frowning.  
  
"Why?" Buffy questioned wondering why would he be so bad.   
  
"Buffy, a lot of people have told me that this singer, Angel I think, is a jerk to girls. He treats them like dirt and is never serious to any of them. He uses them. Not the kind of guy that girls like us would want to date," Willow said still frowning. "He's a junior in UC Sunnydale. Anyway I heard he's a good singer so I think we'll live, but remember hot jerk."   
  
"What new hot jerk," Cordelia Chase said stepping up to her two best friends.   
  
"Willow says Andy is out of the picture and Dingo's got a new singer, hot jerk singer," Buffy said looking back at Willow to finish the sentence.   
  
Dingo's was the local band at the Bronze. The shook the bronze basically every night. The singer, Andy Levit, had been the lead singer for seven years. His sudden decision to leave was big news to small town Sunnydale.   
  
"Really? You mean the long haired, un-manicured, freak is finally leaving? It's a miracle!" Cordelia said sarcastically.  
  
"Come on Cordy he wasn't that bad," Willow said laughing.   
  
"I don't know why they even kept him that long, but hey you know that's my opinion. Between you and me, I'd rather see Angel up there. He really isn't that bad, just likes to bring his teenage side out a lot." Cordelia said kind of defending Angel.   
  
"Hey Buffy are you ok?" Willow asked concerned looking at a suddenly pale Buffy.   
  
"Yeah girl, should I get you some foundation?" Cordy agreed.   
  
"I'm fine guys. I'm just tired, that's all," Buffy said assuring her friends that she was ok.   
  
"Oh," Cordelia and Willow said not convinced at all.   
  
"Anyways, I'll see you guys at the bronze tonight. I'm picking up Xander." Cordelia said walking off.   
  
"Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I pick Oz up." Willow said also turning to leave.   
  
Buffy thought back to the day that the three girls had met Alexander Harris and Danny Ozbourne. Buffy had met Willow and Cordelia in the fourth grade when she moved to Sunnydale. The three had become best of friends right away. Their freshman year, they met Oz and Xander. Oz and Xander were fraternal twins and couldn't look and be any different. Xander was very talkative and humerus. He had brown hair and brown eyes. While Oz was very quiet and serious. He had blonde hair and hazel eyes. Oz and Willow had clicked immediately and had been dating ever since. Xander and Cordelia had been a whole other story. They had hated each other to the gut until sophomore year when they suddenly clicked. It was now their junior year and both couples were in love seriously. Buffy on the other hand had dated very little. Something in her life had stopped her from getting too serious, so she wouldn't end up hurting someone.   
  
~~~~~~~RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy walked to biology miserably. She really wished that her life could be different.   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
  
  
Buffy walked home in silence. She was very pale and tired. She needed a serious nap. She opened her door, walked up the stairs, slumped onto her bed and fell right asleep.   
  
She woke up at exactly 8:00 P.M. *Wow that was a very long nap* She thought to herself. Buffy did some homework and got ready for the bronze. She pulled out a black miniskirt and a matching blue halter top. Buffy put on black high-heels. Next she put her hair up in a messy bun. Then finally she added a little blue eyeshadow and clear lip gloss. She looked fantastic and started towards the bronze.   
  
Buffy walked to the bronze thinking about Andy and the new singer. People had been talking about him all day. Apparently she was sick of hearing that hes' hot and the kind of bad boy cool. She knew a new singer was big news in Sunnydale but was very tired of hearing his name where ever she went.   
  
"Excuse me? ID please?" the man said snapping Buffy out of her thoughts.   
  
She showed the man her school ID and walked into the bronze. It was so crowded but out of all the shouting, she heard this amazingly sexy voice...singing. She followed it and found the hottest guy in the world. He was incredibly handsome and seemed flawless. He had perfect skin tone. His perfect, brown, silky hair stood in spikes. His brown, chocolate, warm eyes looked down at the crowd and suddenly caught the gaze of Buffy's sparkling hazel ones. He smiled at her and continued to sing.   
  
"Looks like the hottest guy ever has a crush on you," Cordelia said coming up behind Buffy. "Buffy if you know what's good for you then believe me. Stay away from him. Far away. He's nothing but trouble."   
  
"Does Xander know you go around calling guys hot?" Buffy said laughing.   
  
"No and I'd like to keep it that way," Cordelia said also laughing.   
  
Willow came up behind them and her mouth dropped open. "Wow! Who...who's...who's he?"  
  
"Ok you hormone freaks remember? You both are in love." Buffy said rolling her eyes and they all laughed.   
  
Buffy couldn't stop staring at Angel the whole night, and she noticed how he would steel glances at her. Every time she looked into his eyes she felt that there was something more than a wild teenager in there. She had to admit that he was the hottest and best singer she had every seen. *God, Buffy stop. Don't look into what you can't ever have. I can't have love ever. Looking at it will only make me want it more.* She thought to herself. She quickly tore her eyes away from Angel.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Angel and Oz talking  
  
"Oz, who's that pretty blonde girl?" Angel asked his fellow guitarist while switching songs.  
  
Oz tried to make it sound precise to Angel, knowing how he treated girls, without actually saying it. "That's one of my really good friends. She's been my girlfriend's friend forever," Oz stated basically saying that you fall for her and hurt her, I'll kill you.   
  
He knew Angel wasn't exactly good at commitment, but wasn't worried about him as much about Buffy. He knew she had let very few people into her life, and she hid something from all of them and would act as if nothing was there to hide. She looked as if she'd rather die than tell her friends what she was hiding. Willow, Xander, Cordelia, and he were very concerned about Buffy. 


	2. At the Bronze

Disclaimer- All btvs and Angel characters belong to Joss Whedon.   
  
A/N- If u think tat Buffy's big secret is tat she's the slayer, ur way wrong!! Everybody's human in this story.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Buffy started to breath a little harder. She was tired again. "Hey you guys, I'm going to go sit down ok?" Buffy said trying to slow down her breathing.   
  
"Um...sure...are you ok?" Willow asked concerned.   
  
"I'm fine! God guys stop worrying like hell. Can't a person just get tired," Buffy asked annoyed.   
  
"Didn't know we were," Cordelia said turning her back on Buffy.   
  
"Come on guys, don't be that way. I'm sorry. I know that it's your job to worry, because you're my best friends in the whole world. I just...I've been a little tired from all the stress from school that's all," Buffy said hugging her friends.   
  
"Ok. Well go ahead and find a table. We'll catch up later," Willow said still worried about Buffy.   
  
"Ok," Buffy said leaving.   
  
As soon as Buffy was out of site, Cordelia spoke up. "I'm really worried about Buffy. We all know she's hiding something and apparently it's getting harder for her to hide it from us these days. I don't know what it is, but there's something really wrong," Cordelia said gazing in the direction Buffy had just gone. "We need to make her tell us somehow!"  
  
"No Cordy. We can't make her do anything. Whatever it is, Buffy will tell us when she's ready to trust us with it. She will tell us when she believes in our bond. Until then, we'll just have to wait," Willow explained turning her back to face Angel and his band again.   
  
Buffy sat in silence. She thought about her life, and how it could've been different. A tear fell out of her eye, and she quickly wiped it away. *The last thing I need right now is for Cordy and Willow to see my crying.* Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around only to fall into the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen.   
  
"Hi," Angel said snapping Buffy from her trance.   
  
Buffy just turned around and muttered, "Why even get myself into this mess."  
  
"Mess?" Angel questioned sliding into the chair next to her.   
  
"Next time you talk to a girl, I suggest you talk to one that's not from this town," Buffy said rolling her eyes.   
  
"Out of town?" Angel asked with a confused face. Then it hit him and he started to nod. "I get it. You've heard all the rumors going around."  
  
"Rumors?" Buffy asked putting sarcasm into the word. "Funny, because usually when I hear the same thing where ever I go, it's usually the truth, not a "rumor"."  
  
"Ok? I'm not denying what I've done, but not all of it is true. I mean I've got a past, but so does every other person in this world," Angel exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.   
  
"Is that what you call your mistakes? Mistakes that you're CURRENTLY making, your "past"," Buffy said angry.   
  
"Hey you know what? I don't need to explain myself to someone I don't even know. It's not like I'm asking you to marry me or something. I was up there on the stage and I looked at you, and you looked lonely. I know what that feels like, so I only came over to say hi, but you know that was my bad," Angel said turning around and started to leave.   
  
"Hey stop," Buffy exclaimed halting Angel to a stop. "Buffy Summers."  
  
Angel turned back to her smiling. "Angel Evers. Look I know I've done some wrong in my time, but I'm not a bastard if that's what you're thinking. I just haven't found the right girl," Angel said sliding back into his seat.  
  
"I didn't say you were one. I just don't trust people I don't know," she answered and walked away.   
  
Angel just sat there smiling. Then he too got up and left to go back to singing.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Cordelia, Willow!" Buffy yelled trying to get to her friends on the dance floor.   
  
"Hey Buffy! Oh my God. All I've got to say is that Angel is the coolest singer I've ever seen," Willow said drunkily while doing crazy moves to the song.   
  
Buffy noticed Willow's hyper behavior and asked Cordy, "How much coffee did she have?"   
  
"Enough to knock out any normal person," Cordy answered watching Willow jump around like a crazy monkey.   
  
"Ok, we better get her home," came Buffy's voice between laughs as she too watched Willow.   
  
Right before she left the bronze she caught Angel's gaze and he smiled at her. She managed a half grin and turned away. Even while singing his eyes had followed her everywhere and now they followed her out of the bronze. *God what is that girl doing to me?* He thought.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as the song ended Angel jumped off the stage. He was tired and wanted to get home.   
  
"Hi, I'm Xander," came a voice from behind him.   
  
Angel turned to look at a boy with short brown hair.   
  
"Angel Evers," he said and shook Xander's hand.   
  
"It's nice to finally meet you," Xander replied enthused. "I'd be careful if I were you. Secrets spread fast in small town Sunnydale."  
  
"So I've heard," Angel said smiling, thinking back to his meeting with Buffy.   
  
"I see you've met my brother," Oz said coming up to them.   
  
"Brother?" Angel asked amused.   
  
"I know what you're thinking. That we're totally different which is true. We have nothing in common. We don't share personality or looks. You'd think that us twins would have at least something in common, but nota. Nothing. For example, I'm about to talk your head off, while Oz hasn't said a word," Xander said finally stopping to take a breath.   
  
"Twins?" Angel asked his eyes growing wide.   
  
"Like I said, nothing in common!" Xander exclaimed crossing his hands over his chest.   
  
"Oh. Small world after all, huh?" Angel said running a hand through his hair.   
  
"I guess so," Xander replied.   
  
"Ok, so I'll see you guys around," Angel said and left.   
  
"Oz? Why was that guy staring at Buffy the whole night? Does he know her?" Xander asked in bewilderment.   
  
Oz just closed his eyes and let out a sigh in reply.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All the way home, a certain blonde girl was on Angel's mind.   
  
-------------------------  
  
Will Buffy change Angel, or will he remain the same old guy. What's Buffy hiding. Or is she not hiding anything at all? I really appreciate reviews!!!!!! 


End file.
